Traditional user authentication methods such as user identification and passwords still pose a significant vulnerability when accessing information systems. The problem has become more acute as Internet use grows and fraudulent strategies are launched daily in efforts to exploit the lack of adequate authentication. Biometric authentication is a known authentication technique having an advantage that there is no forgetting and forgery is difficult as compared with traditional authentication based on password or a Smart card. However, the biometric authentication mechanisms remain vulnerable in areas that involve critical operations despite such areas having very high security. There are ample possibilities that an intruder can still manage to wrongly authenticate and gain access to a prohibited area using stolen passwords, password signatures and other forged techniques.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and a system to authenticate user in a robust and continuous manner by using multiple parameters and dynamically selecting these parameters so as to increase authentication accuracy.